The present invention relates to a hand riveter.
Hand riveters are well known the main body of which has a fixed handlebar, a movable handlebar pivotally movable relative to the fixed handlebar, and a chuck for gripping a headed mandrel inserted through a rivet sleeve. The movable handlebar, when pivotally moved, moves the chuck, which in turn pulls the mandrel through the rivet sleeve while deforming the sleeve to snap the mandrel off its head for rivet setting.
Conventional hand riveters of the type described have many problems. They are complex in construction and cumbersome to use for the setting of rivets and returning the chuck after rivet setting. Moreover the manual rivet setting operation requires a great force.
Such hand riveters involve another problem in that the movable handlebar is coupled to the chuck by an assembly of complex construction which is cumbersome to assemble and disassemble.